Amigoos
by kaoru-tetzu
Summary: Yaoi RuHana una vieja amiga del zorrito llega para poner todo patas arriba , para unir a esata prejita mi primer fic espero que les guste este fic lo publique en otra pag con el nombre de yamikaorueruna


_"hola… como estas??? Espero que bien hace mucho que no nos vemos…… casi dos años……. Te he extrañado mucho en estos años …. Desde que cuando te pregunte si querias venirte conmigo a estados unidos , pero me dijiste que no.., si tu sueño es venir aquí… yo se muy bien que te quedaste en japon por el… muy pronto nos veremos espero que me sigas considerando tu amiga bueno para que mas explicaciones si muy pronto nos veremos y espero que sigamos siendo amigos como cuando éramos niños…… bien nos veremos en dos semanas……. Cuidate ………__  
__De: Satsuki Shimakura__  
__PD : no tengo donde hospedarme así que…. Me quedare en tu casa ¿ya? (jajá) espero que no enojes….. Bueno nos vemos…… kae-kun._

_……………………..…………………………………………………………………_

**Había una mañana hermosa en la preprotoria shohoku las clase ya habían terminado, solo quedaban en la escuela los del equipo de basketball , el día trascurría normalmente, excepto por cierto kitsune que estaba bastante distraído estas ultimas dos semanas y como nadie era " amigo" de el no le preguntaban.****  
****El entrenamiento ya había terminado , el zorrito fue el primero en terminar de bañarse y salio rápidamente del gimnasio dejando a todos atrás recién metiéndose a las duchas…**

- **que crees que le pase a Rukawa??- pregunto el chico del pendiente****  
**- **- no lo se… a estado muy extraño estas dos semanas-..contestó Mitsui****  
**- **AHHAHAHAH!! Seguramente ese zorro esta practicando después para poder superar este genio y como no quiere que nadie lo vea patéticamente jugando se va..- contesto animadamente el pelirrojo****  
**- **M… no sera…. Que tiene… novia???-pregunto kogure ganándose la vista de todos..****  
**- **Puede ser…****  
**- **Ajajaj por favor quien va a querer estar con ese zorro…..-contesto con una sonrisa muy forzada el pelirrojo**

_" **no.. no puede ser… Rukawa no puede tener una novia por favor kamisama que no tenga una novia…."**_

_………………………………………………………………………………_

**En el aeropuerto se encontraba cierto chico de ojos azules eperando a alguien. Después de un buen rato de estar sentado se dirijo a la ventanilla de informaciones**

- **Disculpe……****  
**- **Hai digame señor-contesto una chica vestida completamente de azul y el cabello muy corto****  
**- **Esto…. el avión que venia de los Ángeles……..-pregunto apoyándose en el mesón****  
**- **Oh… si eso tuvo un pequeño retraso llegara 30 minutos atrasados eso quiere decir que llegaría a las……-dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera-19:00Hrs ****  
**- **Bien. Gracias****  
**- **No hay de que**

**Después de eso fue a la cafetería pues después del entrenamiento se dirigió en seguida al aeropuerto, compro una taza de café cortado después de tomárselo se dirigió a la salida de pasajeros pues eran las 18:58. Espero un buen rato y no vio a nade….**

**-esta chica que se demora …….. siempre a sido así….nunca llega a la hora…..- dijo tratanto de contener un bostezo cuando de pronto sintio que alguien se lanzaba a su espalda.**

- **KAE-KUN-Grito una chica lanzándose a la espalda de Rukawa este la tomo por las rodillas para que no se cayera.****  
**- **Satsuki……¬¬ como siempre lanzándote a mi espalda ¿ me quieres provocar un problema a la columna?- dijo soltando a la chica y colocándose frente a ella….si que habia cambiado estaba mucho mas alta que antes y tenia el cabello hasta mas debajo de la cintura y negro como siempre sus ojos eran verde azulado muy grandes y con mucho brillo.****  
**- **Mmmm… que cruel casi dos años que no nos vemos y eso es lo primero que me dices??-dijo la chica inflando las mejillas como un pez globo ****  
**- **Satsuki….. –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro… ella era la única persona que le sacaba una sonrisa…… claro…… después de……****  
**- **Bueno ,bueno…. Te dije que no tenia donde quedarme así que vamos a tu CASA- grito la chica saliendo corriendo del aeropuerto al salir la chica corrio hacia la bicleta****  
**- **Yo llevo ****  
**- **Bien……****  
**- **Vamos!!!!****  
**- **Kya kya kya!! -Dijo pedaleando muy rapido ****  
****… al llegar al teminal de trenes tomaron un tren y se bajaron en la estacion que les correspondía en todo ese trayecto conversaron de cómo era la vida en EE.UU. y todo eso. Al bajar ****  
****.vamos a tu casa- dijo la chica apuntando con se dedo a la salida de la calle derecha****  
****-Satsuki….****  
****-Hai!! Kae-kun – aun aputando hacia ese lugar ****  
**- **¬¬ mi casa esta para el otro lado……****  
**- **oo!!...¬¬ te cambiaste de casa cierto….****  
**- **No.****  
****-ajajajaj bien vamos sabes que soy mala orientándome…****  
****-mala … eres pésima****  
****-hump… por lo menos no fui descubierta y fotgrafiada con un vstido de dama antigua…..****  
****-o.o!! Satsuki… sabes que me obligaron…..****  
****-siiii… ahora culpa al cumpleaños de tu hermano pequeño…., por cierto tus padres te mandaron muchos obsequios y. ¬u¬ dinero…………. Ah i dijieron que cuando pudieran vendrian a verte****  
****- esta bien….. vamos??****  
****-si vamos…..****  
****Después de eso se fueron animadamente conversando hasta la casa del zorrito****  
****Este le acomodo una habitación .**

**-HO…kae-kun lo olvide ire a tu mismo instituto……****  
****-oo QUE!!****  
****-Asi es me quedare aquí mucho **_**time**_** así que me inscribí…. ****  
****-cuanto tiempo?****  
****-mm…. No lo se lo que sea necesario….****  
****-necesario???... y para que??****  
****-para joderte todo lo que no lo hice estos últimos 2 años ****  
****-¬¬ bien….. buenas noches mañana nos iremos juntos entonces…****  
****- Hai …….. por cieto-dijo la chica poniendo muy seria….-todavia……. Lo….. quieres…..****  
****El chico quedo muy sorprendido por la pregunta sabia que venia pero no tan pronto agachando la cabeza dejando que sus cabellos tapen su cara contesto un triste **_**si…**__**  
**__**-**_**oh…. bien buenas noches dijo la chica antes de darse vuelta para dormir en posición fetal**

**-buenas noches.**

**A la mañana siguiente un pelirrojo marchaba junto a todo su " ejercito"**

**-Que harás después de clases Hana??? ****  
****-Este genio tiene que entr-**

**No puedo continuar hablando pues lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento…….****  
****Rukawa venia con una chica en su bicicleta animadamente conversando y ….. ¿ riendo? **

**-Por favor Kae- kun- dijo la chica bajándose de la bicicleta y colándose su dedo índice en su mejilla****  
****-no.-dijo poniendo el seguro a su bicicleta****  
****- porfa….. si??****  
****-no.-aun poniendo el seguro****  
****- no pasara nada te lo prometo….****  
****-QUE NO!!-(por fin termino de poner el seguro)****  
****-¬¬ hump…… que genio…….. iras y punto yo soy la que cocina en la casa y……****  
****-y que??-pregunto el chico de ojos azules****  
****-mira**

**dijo la chica sacando una fotografia de su bolso y mostrándosela ,el chico al ver la foto palideció y comenso a sudar mucho miles de gotitas caian de su cabeza**

**-OO!! d-d-de donde sacas-te… eso…**

**-O …****  
****-dame eso -trantando de quitarle la fotografia la chica dio un salto atrás……**

**-lo quieres??**

**-¬//¬… por supuesto ****  
****-bien ¬¬ sacalo.-… y la chica puso la fotografía en su sujetador ****  
****-Satsuki!!! o//o****  
****-joo…. No eras tan valiente….**

**Mientras conversavan el pelirrojo y su ejercito estaban escondidos en los arbusto todos con la boca abierta de la sorpresa .Yohei miro a su amigo y vio como el pelirrojo tenia una cara muy triste……..**

**"**_**no…. No pude ser Rukawa si tenia novia….. no … por que…….. por que…….." **_**pensava tratando de contener unas lagrimas pero unos fuertes gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos**

**-KYA!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! AYUNDENME!!! ME QUIERE VIOLAR!!!!!!!!!- gritaba la chica de ojos verdes moviendo sus brazos para todos lados**

**la situación era esta…. Rukawa la tenia afirmada de la cintura y aprisionada a su cuerpo con la mano muy cerca de su "personalidad" **

**-DEJA DE GRITAR!!- desia el chico mientras trataba de taparle la boca , pero esta se movia muy rapido….****  
****- KYA!!!!! SASKETE!!!!!!!!!!!! ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**-bien bien – dijo cierto chico soltandola**

**- esntonces si iras verdad????****  
****-hai , hai….****  
****- bien por cierto hoy no dormire en tu casa**

**-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! – gritaron Sakuragi y sus amigos haciendo girar a ambos chicos****  
****En se momento la sonrisa del zorrito y su sonrrojo desaparecieron inmediantamente , cosa que hirio mucho al pelirrojo….****  
****-Doaho??****  
****-no me llames asi kitsune….****  
****-ejem…… Hola soy Satsuki Shimakura .. pero puedes llamarme solo Satsuki ****  
****-Hanamichi Sakuragi **

**En ese momento sono la campana de incio de clases …………**

**-Bueno en otra ocasión nos presantamos mejor no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer dia de clase….. bye**

**-n-no espera…..- dijo el pelirrojo pera ella y Rukawa ya estaban bastante lejos…………….**

**Ese día el pelirrojo no se pudo concertar en toda la clase……**

**¿ quien es esa tal Satsuki Shimakura……?****  
**_**¿ que es de Rukawa?**__**  
**__**¿ que sieste Rukawa por ella?**_

_**Joder……… siento celos de una chica que con suerte se el nombre….**__**  
**_**Lo que no sabia Sakuragi es que sus celos estaban recién comenzando…**


End file.
